


Smells like rain

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [99]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Magical Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordsbeard, linger and rain.





	Smells like rain

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! Monday’s words! I started but then I kinda forgot and now there was new words and I remembered and finished. Look at me go, not falling too far behind (yet) xD. The words for Monday was beard, linger and rain, and since it’s that time of the month it also includes a theme, which this week is [magic](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/tagged/theme-week:-magic). Have some sappy happy Sterek! ♥
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/175310425477).)

Stiles blinked his eyes back to their normal brown as he beamed at Derek. The tattoos on his arms had just stopped glowing when he cupped Derek’s jaw, his thumb gently brushing Derek’s beard. He leaned in for a soft kiss that Derek smiled against, then he lingered there, just as the scent of ozone lingered in the air, and Derek’s smile widened.

“It smells like rain,” Derek said, his mouth still against Stiles’. “You, when you do this, it smells like rain.”

“Yeah?” Stiles asked. “Is that good?”

“It’s awesome,” Derek said and Stiles grinned and kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
